


where did the party go

by arionbw965



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arionbw965/pseuds/arionbw965
Summary: Zuko didn't want to be at a dance club any more than Mai did. The difference? Mai had a girlfriend, and apparently, would be unavailable for the rest of the night. That would leave Zuko where?Taking a long, miserable sip of sugary awfulness Ty Lee and Azula ordered for him at the bar.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), the other two are background ships
Comments: 44
Kudos: 285





	where did the party go

**Author's Note:**

> listened to a completely unrelated song while thinking about zukka so now :) here we are

Zuko didn't want to be at a dance club anymore than Mai did. The difference? Mai had a girlfriend, and apparently, would be unavailable for the rest of the night. That would leave Zuko where?

Taking a long, miserable sip of sugary awfulness Ty Lee and Azula ordered for him at the bar.

He put down the glass with a grimace. Someone slid into the booth next to him. Made an order. Another faceless person, coming and going between drinking and dancing while Zuko remained with the alcohol.

He licked the rim of the glass out of spite when the drink was finished, chewing the grains of sinful sweetness glumly.

Someone snorted next to him. He was almost sure it wasn't directed at him, but he heard it, snapped out of his thoughts and he turned his head anyway.

A guy about his age leaned an arm on the counter, a drink between his grinning lips. The lights bounced and pulsed overhead, bathing them in light. Green, then purple. Red, then blue. His bright eyes seemed to glow like neon lights.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

The guy shrugged, putting down the drink. Zuko couldn't see what color it was.

"I'm guessing you didn't order that." the stranger said, propping his chin up on his palm.

Zuko huffed. "Little sister."

The stranger laughed again. "Explains everything."

He took another swig of his drink. It came back to the table empty. Zuko reached out to do the same, before remembering he finished it.

The stranger had a thoughtful expression etched on his face. Zuko raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't notice.

He perked up when the barman passed by.

"Hey, Sev!" he grinned, jabbing a thumb towards Zuko's empty glass. "Get me whatever he was having."

'Sev' gave it a glance, then snickered, walking away. "Whatever you say, Sokka."

Zuko squinted at the stranger.  _ Sokka _ . "What was that?"

Sokka smiled triumphantly in his seat. He shrugged. "Just curious. You were throwing up in your mouth there. I wanna know why it tastes so bad."

Zuko scoffed, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"You're doomed."

"Or so you say."

Zuko snorted. He turned to check the dance floor for any sight of his sister or her friends. As if being caught in a social interaction by them was a punishment. In Zuko's way of life, it probably was.

When there were no signs of them, he turned to the other boy.

"Zuko."

"Zuko." Sokka said, trying it out. "Nice."

"Uh.. Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

Zuko blinked at him, then looked away.

"So.. Who're you with?" Sokka asked.

"Sister. Best friend. Her girlfriend."

"Ah." Sokka nodded. "Sister. Her boyfriend. Best friend."

Zuko snickered.

"Motherfucking candy-hell for Sokka." Sev piped up, plopping the drink between them.

"Thanks, Sev!" Sokka exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

"Whatever, loser."

Zuko eyed the lollipops popping out from the top (Ty Lee had taken those earlier, thank god). And the sugar placed around the rim. And the general rainbow vomit the drink was. He grimaced.

"You're not actually going to—"

His eyes jumped to Sokka's shit-eating grin. He sighed.

"You're  _ actually _ going to drink this."

"Indeedidly so, my good man," Sokka smirked, picking out a red and white lollipop and sticking it between his teeth.

Zuko blinked at him.

"Feel free to call my sister if I pass out." Sokka added.

"Will do."

* * *

Sokka  _ did not _ pass out, to his own credit. He ate all the lollipops, licked all the sugar, and downed half of the drink in what Zuko could say was record time.

He was a bit tipsy though. His cheek was on the counter, as well as his arms, sprawled out lazily around his head. His grin still plastered on his face. Despite that, he and Zuko were still on the narrow path of coherent conversation. College sucks, annoying prodigy sisters suck, and somehow their conversations had come to  _ swords _ at one point. And they both agreed that swords were awesome, so all was well with the world.

Eventually, the conversation had strayed again. Though this time, the topic wasn't as exciting for both of them as swords.

"I've had.. Like two girlfriends. Neither worked out. One of them left the state. We don't even talk anymore."

"That's rough, buddy."

Sokka nodded solemnly.

"I dated my best friend for two months."

"Oh."

"Turns out she was gay so now we're here."

"Ow."

Zuko shrugged, leaning his weight on his arm propped up on the counter.

"That was years ago though. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I even liked her?"

Sokka nodded, mirroring Zuko's position.

"I think.. Maybe I'm gay? ..Maybe?"

Sokka nodded again. "I mean, guys are nice. Guys are hot."

Zuko snorted, a grin breaking out on his face. Sokka smirked, taking another sip of the rainbow vomit.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be certain though, since it took me  _ this _ long to figure that out."

Sokka shrugged. "You never know. I know I like girls because I've dated them. Enjoyed it. I know I like guys because my sister keeps nagging me about staring at some wrestler's for too long."

Zuko snorted. " _ Dude _ ."

Sokka shrugged again, a lazy grin stretching out on his face. "You just never know how it's gonna go, I guess. You'll figure it out eventually though, I'm sure of it."

"Hope so."

Sokka hummed, straightening himself. Zuko noticed his fingers thrumming against the table to the beat of the music. Then a single finger drumming on the glass when he picked up his drink.

"Damn," Sokka giggled. "You were right— this stuff is  _ terrible _ . How'd you do it?"

"Someone else ate the lollipops."

"Aw. Cheater."

Zuko scoffed, lightly shoving Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka hummed again, scratching his ear with a finger.

"Hey, uh.."

"What?"

"You wanna dance?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if the heat on his cheeks were alcohol or something else. Hesitantly, he shook his head.

"No, thanks."

"Aw.. Zuko.."

The corner of Zuko's mouth tugged up a little.

"You can go ahead. I'm not much for dancing."

Sokka whined in disappointment. He sighed and stood.

"Well, I  _ will _ dance. But I'm not just gonna  _ leave _ you."

"No, really," he shook his head. "I'm alright."

"Too late, the bar is now my dance floor and no one can stop me."

Zuko stared as Sokka began swaying and twisting to the beat. The song changed, a familiar, upbeat sound filling the room. Sokka grinned like he recognized the song too. And he did, closing his eyes and mouthing the words. Absolutely enjoying himself.

Zuko began tapping his foot to the beat, muttering the lyrics under his breath.

" _ This is the story of how they met, her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes _ .."

_ And when she touched him, he turned ruby red.. _

Sokka poked Zuko's cheek, grinning. "You swaying?"

Zuko crossed his arms, blushing. " _ No _ ."

Sokka snickered, grabbing his arms and pulling him up.

"Come on!" he groaned.

" _ Sokka— _ "

" _ Jesus _ , you're so rigid, it physically  _ pains _ me!" Sokka laughed, taking Zuko's hands in his. He swayed them back and forth. "Loosen up a bit!"

Zuko fought the urge to smile, thankful for the bright lights for hiding the red on his face.

"I don't know.." he joked.

Sokka rolled his eyes amusedly. " _ Please _ , you're into this."

"Am not." he says as he allows Sokka to twirl him.

Sokka pulled one of his hands back, yanking Zuko towards him until their faces were inches away. Zuko could see faint freckles scattered on his cheekbones.

" _ Are to _ ." Sokka sang, smirking.

Zuko rolled his eyes, instinctively knocking Sokka's feet out from under him.

Zuko tried not to think too much about the way Sokka's breath caught when he snaked an arm around his waist, just barely catching him. Or the way their breaths mingled, smelling equally of candy. Or how easy it would be to move his head down and kiss him. So he looked away.

" _ Maybe _ just a bit." he mumbled, starting to grin.

"Ooh, really?" Sokka's fingers brushed his waist.

Zuko pulled him back up, the contact between them burning.

"Maybe if I were dancing with someone else, I'd have vomited."

Sokka leaned down to make himself shorter, and tilting his head to make eye contact. Zuko wasn't sure what to do in the event that his heart popped out of his chest. And he wasn't sure what to do with  _ himself _ when Sokka smiled at him like that.

"Do  _ not _ let it get to your head."

Sokka laughed, going back to his full height. He put an arm around Zuko's shoulders.

"Too late for that." he said. "Want some non-sugary drinks this time?"

"God,  _ yes _ , please."

* * *

Zuko groaned into his pillow. Still groggy, he didn't even lift his head, smacking his hand blindly around his thigh area, searching for the source of vibration.

Someone else fished it out for him.

"Here you go."

A muffled thanks left Zuko's lips. Then—

_ Wait what. _

He lifted his head, narrowing his eyes at the brightness of the room. Blood pounded furiously against his skull.

What he  _ could _ see was blue. All blue. Everywhere. With a blot of orange and peach beside him. He blinked, trying to adjust.

"Sokka, he's awake!" the voice called somewhere.

"Sokka what..?" Zuko groaned, the details of the room growing sharper.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. A boy with an orange hoodie and a kind face.

"Sokka told me to wait for you to wake up." he said, then pointed to the nightstand. "He also said you should take those."

A door Zuko never noticed burst open, revealing Sokka— dark brown wolftail, bright grin, and even brighter blue eyes.  _ Huh. _

"Thanks, Aang." he told the younger boy, who was retreating out of the room. Sokka closed the door.

"Sokka?"

He looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Why am I in your house?"

Sokka's shoulders fell in disappointment. "Actually, I was thinking  _ you _ knew."

Zuko grimaced, forcing himself upright.

"Hang over and sugar rush all in one?"

Zuko groaned. "Don't get me started."

Sokka snickered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Check your phone maybe?"

Zuko reached into his pocket again, then realized it was already in his hand. He huffed, scrolling up the loading screen. It was left on his messages with Azula. He felt the scarlet creeping onto his face.

"I texted my sister to say I was going with you apparently. Doesn't say why."

"She didn't ask?"

"That's not the kind of person she is."

"Ah. Anything else?"

_ Pictures. Of us. Dancing. And drinking. And laughing. And walking outside. Fuck. Haha why do we look like we're dating? _

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A beat. Then—

Sokka pointed towards the other side of the bed. "I actually slept there."

Zuko turned, seeing two ( _ blue— _ surprise, surprise) bean bags lined up next to the bed.

"Huh."

"Yeah." Sokka leaned across the bed, propping his head on his fist. He stared, strangely interested in the bean bags.

Zuko frowned. He let his phone fall onto the mattress, pulling his legs towards his chest.

"But why am I in your bed?"

"I mean, I don't remember, but I'd definitely have you sleep there instead of the bean bags."

"But.. It's your bed."

"And I decide who gets to sleep in it. Unless you preferred us in the same bed while we were drunk."

Zuko bonked his forehead against his knees, cheeks burning.

"No." he squeaked.  _ Maybe _ ..  _ ish. _

He could hear Sokka snickering. It only made him blush harder.

"Also.. I think I got your number."

Zuko put his arms on his knees, concealing his face from under his eyes so he could see.

"What."

"Well," Sokka shrugged, grinning goofily at his phone screen. "That's assuming my new contact, 'cutie; water and flame emoji' is you."

" _ What _ ."

Zuko's phone vibrated next to him.

Sokka forced a smile, laughing nervously as the red dusted his cheeks.

" _ Well _ . That answers my question."

Curiously, Zuko peered down at the caller ID. He groaned under his breath and hurriedly declined the call. Then proceeded to cover his face and wallow in shame and headaches.

"One question." Sokka perked up, stealing his phone when he wasn't looking. He blinked down at the missed call notification.

"Drunk us really decided to go matching, huh?"

Zuko frowned, looking up. His eyes went wide, arms snapping forward to take back the phone. He slipped it back into his pocket and groaned.

" _ What is wrong with me _ .."

Sokka grimaced. "Sorry.. That. Didn't mean anything then.. I get it. You—  _ we _ were.. Super drunk, and, uh.."

He didn't bother finishing his sentence.

Zuko furrowed his brow, peeping up at him. "What?"

Sokka plopped down onto his back, poking his pointer fingers together. Eyes on the ceiling.

"It's cool if it's gonna be awkward between us. And you never have to talk to me ever again but, like.."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go out? On a date, or.. Something?"

Zuko stared. When he didn't answer, Sokka rolled over, stuffing his face into the pile of messy blanket at the foot of the bed.

Then Zuko gasped suddenly, frantically rolling Sokka over to make eye contact.

"Yes—  _ sorry for going catatonic there— _ but  _ yes _ ."

Sokka stared at him in awe. "Yeah?"

Zuko snorted. "Yeah."

"I hope it's not too soon or whatever," Sokka grinned, leaning up a little. "But my dads are downstairs and they insisted on making you breakfast so.. You should probably go meet them."

Zuko stiffened. "They what now."

Sokka giggled, pushing himself up. He grabbed Zuko's hand, intertwined their fingers and started pulling him out the door.

"Come on!"

Zuko ignored everything else, only staring at their hands as he let himself be pulled out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my life source so 👀 please?


End file.
